I Promise
by GhostHunter721
Summary: Thalia Grace sets out to leave her evil mother after losing her little brother, Jason. Along the way, she meets two very unexpected people, who soon become her best friend. *One-shot*


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and before you leave any reviews about how this is AU, read the AN at the end of the story. Thanks :) This has been a disclaimer. Enjoy!

* * *

**I Promise**

"That's it." Thalia whispered to herself.

Jason had been gone now for a few days and Thalia couldn't stand her mother any longer. She was packing up her things in a small bag that she absolutely needed. The young nine year old knew that it was the last straw. Her mother was calling things from downstairs, but the young girl ignored her.

She grabbed a small blanket that she figured would be good just for warmth. She took the only three pictures that she had of both her and Jason. Then she grabbed a small stash of money that she had collected for awhile. After that she jumped onto a tree that was right outside of her window and left the house without one look back.

Thalia swore that she would never go back to that death trap, and she knew that she would never break that promise. She was never a promise breaker; the only time that she ever broke a promise was when she didn't watch Jason on that one terrible day.

It was three months that she had been on her own. At the moment, Thalia was a stowaway on a cruise ship that she was able to sneak onto. Being as small as she was, she was able to stay hidden. Every once and a while she would sneak up to get food. Once she saw that there was an island close by she packed her bag with as much food as it could possible hold and jumped. She was a fair swimmer, the bag sat on her back the whole time, so it never got wet.

Thalia swum all the way to the island without any problems, once she got onto the nice green island she laid flat down in the sand. The nine year old sighed as clouds swept the sun out of sight. Once she was calm again for the swim, she stood up and went off to a tree and climbed it to create a shelter. Having taken a knife, she slowly cut the branches down. When she knew that she had an adequate amount of branches, she jumped down and quickly fixed up a shelter.

CRUNCH. Thalia took the knife and was prepared to attack whatever was coming towards her. A shadow was able to be seen around the tree.

"Whose there?" Thalia heard someone call out, it was a boy. That much was obvious, but as far as _who _it was she was confused.

She jumped up into a tree and watched the boy come around it. His blond shaggy hair was obvious, and he didn't seem to be any more then two years older then herself. Her foot slipped down as she tried to climb higher and the boy looked up. His blue eyes found Thalia's electric blue eyes. He gave her a soft smile.

"Stuck?" He asked, she then realized that she _had _gotten herself stuck on a branch. He hopped up onto the tree like a pro and helped her down.

She set her bag, which had gotten torn, into her little tent she attempted to make. Then stood up and looked at the boy before her. He was taller then her and was athletic looking.

"How did you get out here?" He asked her.

"I swam." Thalia said simply. "How else would I get here?"

The boy chuckled at the little girl. "I'm Luke."

"Thalia," Then she saw that he was examining her. "I left my mom, I'm on the run. I refuse to go back."

Luke shook his head, "I left my mother as well, Thalia, I wouldn't make you go back."

Thalia nodded, "How did you get here?"

"Boat." Luke said, "I usually stay off to the coast. Only go around people if I need food."

"I didn't see a boat."

"It's small, about the size of a canoe." Luke shrugged, "I borrowed it, when I left." She noted the mischievous glint in Luke's eyes when he said 'borrowed'.

"LUKE! BEHIND YOU!" Thalia yelled at the fourteen year old.

Luke swung around and got the monster with his sword that he took from an antique shop.

The monster disintegrated on the spot, they had been fighting monsters together for a little over a year now.

"I really, _really _hate being on land." Thalia muttered, hitting the final monster that had came at them.

"One day of healing, then we are back in the water." Luke told her. The two of them walked back to there hidden safe camp. A few hours after that, Luke told Thalia that he had gotten food for them, so they sat down and had a nice meal.

"No. No. Stop." Thalia heard a small voice calling from behind a trash can nearby.

"Luke? Can you hear that?" She asked, standing up and walking to the noise. Luke got up and followed her.

"No! Die!" It was a little girls voice, that much the two could tell. Under an iron clan that Luke picked up a little girl came running out.

Blond hair flew, Luke stopped the girl. "Woah! Hang on!"

The girl finally, actually looked at them. "Are you a monster?" She glared at them.

"No, we aren't." Thalia said.

"Prove it!" The little girl growled, Thalia just realized that she was holding onto a rusty old hammer.

"The fact that I'm not attacking should tell you I'm not a monster." Luke said to the girl.

The girl glared at Luke with stormy grey eyes. "If you are lying to me, then you are warned. I am not afraid to use this!" The young girl said raising the hammer higher.

Thalia giggled a bit at the little girl, Luke chuckled.

"What's so funny?" The girl snapped.

"You have nerve." Luke simply said. "I'm Luke, this is Thalia. What's your name?"

"Annabeth." She said.

Thalia crouched down to be her height, "You said you thought we were monsters?"

"I've had monsters chasing me all the time I left dad!" Annabeth said. Thalia nodded sadly. The girl looked no older then seven, it was terrible.

Luke handed Annabeth his knife that he would always use when monsters surrounded them.

"Here. It will work much better then a hammer. Trust me." Luke gave his trademark smile. Annabeth didn't return it.

"I've been told to trust before. I've been told to trust my so called 'family' I can't do that."

"I promise. Thalia, me, you we can be a family. We will be the best family. _Ever_." Luke promised.

"Promise upon the River Styx." Annabeth demanded.

"I promise upon the River Styx that Luke, Thalia and Annabeth will always be a family. No matter what." Luke said.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this two years ago (in September 2011) before Mr. Rick Riordan came out with the actual story as to how Annabeth, Luke and Thalia actually all became a team. I found it on my computer and decided to just share it with all of the fanfiction community.

Review if you would like to. Add the story to your favorites if you would like to. Pretty much just do whatever you would like.

Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out!

~GhostHunter721


End file.
